


Spoopy Horns and Horny Princesses

by RShanaynayChand



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RShanaynayChand/pseuds/RShanaynayChand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malora one shot. Things get spoopy as Maleficent and Aurora prepare for Halloween. Pretty fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoopy Horns and Horny Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening/early morning!
> 
> I have cobbled together a “spoopy” malora one shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I encourage everyone to jump in with their own Halloween related one shots.
> 
> It’s a bit messy, I kind of wrote it in a hurry, but I had fun so…
> 
> Review etc etc and have an awesome day!

"C'mon Mal, just put them on!"

"I'm not putting on some stupid horns for the pleasure of some little beasts!"

Aurora had her best pouty face on, her deep blue eyes twinkling irresistibly, soft pink lips stuck out creating an expression that could easily melt hearts far more icy than Maleficent's.

Why must her girlfriend be so cute?

Sighing, she snagged the offensive items from her hands, trying not to smile despite the fact that Aurora squealed with delight, bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"Yay!! You'll look super scary, all the kids will hate it!"

Digesting this, Maleficent felt slightly better about the ghastly costume Aurora had picked out for her.

It was the same every year. Aurora never ceased to be elated every time Halloween came around, bulk buying candy, pumpkins for carving, hanging skeletons and various "spooky" decorations. And then of course there were the costumes.

"Hmm. I guess scaring small children will be fun..."

"You'll love it I promise," Aurora stood on her tiptoes, snaking her arms around the older woman's neck.

"And if you don't complain about it too much, I'll reward you later." Maleficent shivered and closed her eyes as the girl’s words tickled her neck, lips tantalisingly close.

Just as soon as the warmth had appeared it was gone again, hands disappeared from her neck. Green eyes snapped open in annoyance, watching Aurora's retreating figure, hips swaying underneath a floaty princess dress.

"Fucking tease!"

Aurora, flipped her head to the side, all too aware of the wandering eyes of her girlfriend.

"I'll do with you later, horny faerie!"

Maleficent groaned at the awful pun, donning the stupid horns nonetheless.

Aurora began final preparations, hanging spider webs on trees outside the house, basking in the night.

Children could be heard laughing and screaming all around, pumped full of sugar and allowed to roam the streets way past their bedtime.

Several neighbours waved cheerfully at her, before diverting their attention back to their screaming children, running around under hand crafted costumes made of old bed sheets or toilet paper.

"Beastie!"

Hearing her "cute" pet name, she took one last look at the street, turning back towards the house.

"Coming!"

Closing the door behind her, her eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice.

Hearing a shuffling from the top of the stairs, she approached the bottom, waiting for Maleficent to descend.

And descend she did. She stepped into view, pausing at the top, before almost gliding down the steps.

She was breath taking. Black robes covered most of her body, but it took little for Aurora to picture the supple curves and slender form underneath, seeing the material caressing the woman as she moved.

The staff she purchased as an afterthought glowed green at the tip, the motion sensor in it sending light to the top.

Her strong cheekbones seemed more pronounced under the contrast of the black robes and headpiece on her pale iridescent skin, the green light of the staff making her eyes positively dazzle.

"Wow." Aurora murmured, as Maleficent reached a spot a few paces ahead of her.  
Fidgeting with her horns, Maleficent scowled, unsure of what to make of her girlfriend’s reaction.

"I look stupid don't I? Screw it, I'm taking it off."

"No!" Aurora placed her hand on Maleficent's forearm, preventing her from going any further.

"Please, don't.”

Maleficent studied Aurora's face, finding blue eyes gazing upon her with awe and...lust?

"See something you like, beastie?"

Turning into the girl's touch, Maleficent quirked one eyebrow up, a smirk dancing on her ruby red lips.  
J  
udging by the sharp inhale of breath that she took and the way blue eyes turned a shade darker, as did her skin which flushed pink, Maleficent could conclude that she indeed did.

Aurora nodded slightly, lacing her fingers with longer ones, feeling herself being pushed back slowly. She gasped again as her back hit the wall.

Green eyes met hers, eating up her glazed over expression hungrily. Perhaps Halloween wasn't all bad.

Maleficent kissed softly down one side of the girl's neck, allowing her teeth to drag carefully across the tender flesh, eliciting a soft moan.

Angling her head so as not to stab out an eye on the horns, she continued trailing kisses across the skin of Aurora's chest that was exposed by her corseted princess dress, sucking lightly on her collarbone, leaving a purple mark.

Aurora grabbed the horns, pulling her head up sharply.

Their lips crashed together passionately, Aurora parting Maleficent's easily with her tongue, tracing the tip across her bottom lip.

Meeting Aurora's tongue with her own, Maleficent grabbed the girl's waist, pushing her hips sharply against the girl's, earning another moan from Aurora.  
Bunching up the fabric of her dress, Maleficent fought with the layers of fabric, until her hand grazed the soft skin of Aurora's thigh.

Running her nails up the smooth flesh slightly, she reached the outline of lacy underwear.

It was at this particular moment that the doorbell rang sharply, making both woman groan.

"Tell them to go away." Maleficent near growled, seizing Aurora's bottom lip with her teeth.

"I can't.. let the candy... go to waste." Aurora spoke between kisses, twining her fingers back in Maleficent’s, which remained on her thigh.

Maleficent sighed, resting her forehead against the girl's, breathing in her favourite scent. Like sunshine.

Aurora brought their entwined fingers up to her lips, softly kissing each of her girlfriend's.

"I told you, behave and you'll get your reward."

Her eyes glittered devilishly, making Maleficent's stomach clench gorgeously.

"Hmm. To be continued then."

"Indeed."

Placing one last kiss on her lips, Aurora, broke free of Maleficent's grasp, walking back to the door and wrenching it open to shrieks of "trick or treat".

The rest of the evening passed by surprisingly quickly. The torrent of children was relentless, most of them steering clear of Maleficent who mostly stood to the side, watching Aurora in her element.

Children adored her. Everyone adored her. A natural light shone out of her, a warmth, an ease, that people naturally latched onto. It was what had first attracted Maleficent to her. Just being around Aurora made everything seem better. Brighter. And this was no different tonight.

Laughter resounded through the night, the children revelling in Aurora's doting remarks of how scary they looked, or how pretty the princesses were.  
Maleficent was chomping on a toffee apple, when she felt small hands grasp her leg.

Looking down in shock, her green eyes met a pair of brown ones, the small child grinning at her. She was the first to approach her all evening, most of the children cowering at the sight of her. Just as she wanted.

Unsure of what to do, she cast her eyes about for Aurora, who she found otherwise occupied with a small army of admirers.

"Hello." Maleficent said uncertainly, groaning internally at her aversion. It was just a child.

"Up!" The child opened her arms, clenching her fists and unclenching them, splaying her fingers towards the towering woman.

Maleficent obliged, awkwardly hoisting the child up and holding her against her, instinctively cradling her close.

The child continued to smile, reaching for her horns, seemingly fascinated.

She watched the child run her hands along the smooth material of her horns, mouth open slightly as she babbled incoherently.

"Curious little beast."

The child giggled, pressing her small hands to Maleficent's face, cupping her cheekbones.

Maleficent smiled at the contact, sticking out her tongue playfully.

More laughter streamed from the child, causing Aurora to look up from the throng of small children surrounding her.

She smiled widely at the sight she was met with, Maleficent clasping one of the neighbour’s children tenderly, pulling stupid faces.

Feeling eyes upon her, Maleficent met Aurora's gaze grinning wider.

"C'mon Viv, let go of Mal's face!"

Their neighbour Diaval called to his child, walking over to the pair.

"You should feel privileged, she doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"That makes two of us." Maleficent replied, unhanding the girl.

Diaval chuckled, waving goodbye to both Maleficent and Aurora as he exited back onto the street to continue trick or treating.

Aurora glanced at Maleficent once more, observing the soft smile that still graced her face as she watched the child depart with her father.

After several hours of giving out candy and kind words, the crowd eventually died down, the children returning home to start consuming their hoards of candy.

"Bye bye scary ghost!" Aurora called out the door, shutting it behind the last to go.

She sighed, exhausted, but happy nonetheless.

She felt arms weave around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder, pecking affectionately at her neck.

"You seemed to have fun."

She spun to face the older woman, nuzzling her nose into Maleficent's neck.

"It wasn't as horrifying as I expected. I wouldn't have chosen 'fun' to describe it though." Maleficent replied, absentmindedly tangling her hand in the girl’s silky blonde curls.

Aurora laughed, stroking the horns atop her lover's head thoughtfully.

"I was well behaved though."

"Yes, yes you were."

"And I wore the horns all night..." Maleficent continued, her voice becoming huskier as one of Aurora's hands strayed down from the horns to her side, caressing down her breast and ribs, stopping at her hip.

"Yes you did."

Aurora met Maleficent's eyes, passion burning clearly in them, swirling as green as the orb glowing atop the staff, long abandoned in the corner.

"So I get my reward?"

Aurora slowly brushed the long robe off of Maleficent's shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor, pooling at their feet.

"Yes, yes you do." Aurora near whispered, catching Maleficent's lips in her own rosy pink ones, the woman grabbing her legs and lifting her up as she did so.

Reaching up to remove her horns, Aurora caught her hands.

"No. Keep them on."

Maleficent smirked at the girl who smirked back and laughed heartily as Maleficent charged up the stairs as if the devil himself truly had arisen to torment everyone.


End file.
